


Story possibilities

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of ideas which can be used for starting stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story possibilities

These are some possibilities for development:

Generally  
What are other rebels/rebel groups/independence groups doing? What are their agendas: do they have coherent plans of action (including what they will do after the revolution succeeds) or ideologies?  
Are there active groups among the lower grades? (Not necessarily rebel – unions etc.)  
To what extent do other rebel groups benefit from Blake’s activities, his drawing attention away from them – or do they resent him for gaining all the glory?  
The actual political structure of the region: Federation, rebels, independent planets (Lindor, Trantan(ia) by implication) some actively hostile towards the Federation (including whatever occupies the Darkling Zone, and Epinal), regional groupings (Teal and Vandor etc), planets operating for their own purposes (Spaceworld, the Darkling Zone, Ultraworld, the Thaarn etc).  
Some of the planets etc within the Federation’s galactographic region are independent of it – how is their relationship with it defined and how do they interact with it – including the backers of XK 72.  
How many other regional groupings are there comparable to the United Planets of Teal and the Vandor Confederation – and how do they interact with each other and the Federation?  
Could the independent planets/groupings act against the Federation, directly or in alliance? (What Avon is trying to create in Warlord could be happening elsewhere – so the basics are familiar)  
What other regional entities are there in the galaxy – and not just those involved in the battle of Spacefall.

Very PWB  
Dorian’s adventures.  
The Ensors’ adventures (and, possibly, other scientists in self-imposed exile).  
Avon’s teddy bear (not canonical, but an actor creation).  
Servalan and Kasabi.  
The Outsiders.  
The setting up of Star One (which probably served various functions – not least so that it could be maintained without someone deciding to investigate – or pull the plug on its resources, on the assumption that the money is going nowhere).  
The original contact that led to the setting up of the minefields.

The origins of the Deep Space Vessels - and how many were set up.

Overlapping the series, and independent until encountered.  
The alien take-over of Star One. (Some of the problems may have been due to 30 years of accumulated faults, additions, hacking etc).  
Dochelli’s journeys (the group he was involved in brain printing might have been the replacements for earlier scientists etc sent to Star One: there are likely to be some deaths/retirements from active service in 30 years).  
The adventures of Cally, Tarrant and Soolin prior to meeting the main group.

Pre Way Back  
The removal of President Sarkoff from office the first time round - and why his wife did not go with him into exile.  
What led Blake to get involved in the Freedom Party – did he try and promote reform within the system and switch when it became evident that this would not work, was he persuaded to join the cause or what?  
Blake’s earlier trials and tribulations.  
Anna Grant faking her death, and how she became linked with Chesku.  
There may be a period of time between Gan’s implant and his being put on the London – otherwise why would he know he needs company? (If one implant of those installed went haywire, it might have been decided to ship all recipients to where they will cause no obvious harm.)  
Avon’s bank scam(s) – and the origins of the name Chevner.

The Way Back  
The further careers of Alta Morag and associates, and the Clerk of the Records.  
Dev Tarrant: what connection or influence does he have over the Tarrant brothers. (He may be co-opted as Champion of Teal – or be the representative mentioned in ‘Blake.’). Why is he on Earth anyway?  
What would Travis’ reaction be to knowledge of Blake’s mindblocking and/or exile to Cygnus Alpha?  
What actually happened to Blake’s siblings – not all the information about them may be correct.  
How much of his past does Blake ever remember? Does he ever switch to his alternative identity?

Space Fall  
Leylan is not surprised that the maintenance has not been carried out. A matter of the prison service being of low importance or a sign of general Federation weakness?  
Did Artex get his captaincy?  
Krell survived, if somewhat damaged when last seen: what became of him?  
What happened to the previous inhabitants of the Liberator-to-be.  
Why did Zen impose the test, why did it accept the name Liberator, and why Jenna thought of it.  
The two battlefleets, and how they relate to the Federation. (Possibility: Cygnus Alpha is in the debatable areas around the Federation proper, and provides a forward claim for an intended expansion.)  
There are few Gan-centric stories – or even ones where he plays a significant role.  
How does Servalan’s role as Supreme Commander link up with the battle? Was it the indirect cause of her predecessor’s removal, or an early crisis in hers? (It is implied in various episodes that her appointment is fairly recent to her first appearance.)  
The Liberator is of non-Federation origin but is capable of accessing Federation data from the outset. How – was a conversion program installed?  
Avon’s note.

Cygnus Alpha  
What becomes of Captain Leylan and Artex (along with the generic rest of crew)?  
Leylan expects Blake to cause havoc. (The London’s crew will probably be debriefed #very# thoroughly.)  
The community on Cygnus Alpha after Vargas vanishes (as far as they are concerned). Note: there may be other communities on the planet – escapees or persons in the grey economy who find the planet useful.  
The significance of negative hyperspace, and the function of the panels on the Liberator’s flight deck with swirling patterns.

Timesquad  
Events of the period of Blake’s Six.  
The originators of the capsule and what they hoped to achieve. (Any connection to the inhabitants of the Darkling Zone?) Was there an earlier intergalactic invasion and the capsule was intended as a fireship to destroy the incoming fleet?  
The reason for Zen’s partial refusal to co-operate with the crew in this episode and the next.  
What if the capsule is subsequently picked up by another ship/reaches a planet.  
How significant the destruction of the communications base was.  
Testing the IQ of the plants on Saurian Major, and how they could interact with the wider galactic community? How would their spaceships/living quarters/computers differ from that of the people we see?

The Web  
The customers of the Lost – who were they, and at what point did the space fungus render their travel to the planet impossible.  
The addition of the web to the shipping forecast/hazard lists (though the planet appears to be in a fairly unvisited part of Federation territories).  
The fate of the Decimas. Could they be integrated into the wider galactic community? What if they wish to be so incorporated, but do not have the mental/psychological resources to do so? (This could apply to any population/species in a similar position.)

Seek-Locate-Destroy  
Rai, Prell and other local staff survive: what becomes of them.  
At what point does Servalan start plotting her coup?  
How much control/influence do the civilian and military commands have over each other?  
Servalan is seen drinking at various points – at least once alone and denying it afterwards.  
What exactly Travis did for other persons on Space Command to be chary of working with him.  
Backstories to mutoids.

Mission to Destiny  
The surviving crew of the Ortega explain what happened to those who sent them.  
Does the neutroscope actually work?  
The people who wished to acquire the neutroscope and how Sara got in touch with them.  
In this episode and Powerplay the possibility of an interloper is suggested. Why?  
The technology and economics of the neutroscope.

Duel  
Sinofar and Giroc find a group in conflict who resolve their differences – what happens to the pair?  
Travis fills out a report on what happened.

Project Avalon  
The assassination attempts on Servalan – who and why? (Internecine struggles, rebels, persons independent of the Federation etc.)  
Avalon’s activities before and after she leaves the Liberator.  
The production of androids seems to be commonplace - a type of standard model is suggested. How would the androids function and feature in Federation society? (There are various suggestions for characters being androids.)   
The rebels and others infiltrate the production of androids and manufacture some to their own specifications.  
What happens to the glitterball?

Breakdown  
The directive that forces Zen to shut down rather than go through the vortex zone: origins etc.  
The designation XK-72 implies that it was one of a series (possibly including successors) – though not all may be presently operational. What was produced on the other research bases.  
Where were the independent planets financing XK-72 (and others)? (The views of the staff may not reflect those of their sponsors.)  
What range of attitudes was there towards the Federation from those outside it?

Bounty  
How did Sarkoff fare once he had returned to Lindor?  
What became of his collection? How did it survive transportation to his planet (if it did go there) – and how the recordings are still playable so far in the future? Did he acquire further collections?  
What happened to Lehan? (How come he and Cally had the possibility of return to Auron with that planet’s isolationist policy, when they might be carrying generally innocuous but locally dangerous diseases?)  
What became of the surviving Amagons and their ship – and how would they behave towards Blake and Sarkoff subsequently?

Deliverance  
The negotiations between the younger Ensor and Servalan/Space Command. How was Servalan convinced?  
What were the rumours about Orac that had been ‘circulating for years’ – but the General in ‘Traitor’ blames Orac’s interference on the spaceship-building Scalerians. (Possibility 1: “Orac” is a generic test name, chosen so that Ensor’s creation will be ignored when it interferes with things. Possibility 2: Scalarians and others are involved in Spanish Prisoner and similar scams and “Orac” is one such name.)  
What happened on Cephlon? The younger Ensor is aware of its history, even if it was only of local significance.  
What became of Meegat and the others?

Orac  
How did Servalan explain her absence (and the others that she makes)? Are body-doubles and relays involved?  
Who were the Ensors’ customers? (If Dorian visited them, then others may have.)  
Orac’s development (and baby Orac) and relationship to Slave.  
What exactly were Orac’s capacities, and how did it differ from other computers? (Given developments in computing following the series' production.)  
Given that several companion computers with personalities are shown, would there be more elsewhere?

Redemption  
What effect did the short-circuiting of the Altas, and the destruction of the other DSV have on Spaceworld and its three associated planets?  
There appears to be little Federation activity in the area (enough to map it at some point in the historic past, but not to be aware of the construction of Spaceworld). Is there subsequent involvement – or do the rebels decide to intervene on their own behalf? (This sort of activity might be a useful post-revolutionary diversion for those not interested in administration or retiring back into the population.)  
There is some internal evidence that the DSVs (or at least the Liberator, or even Zen) did not originated with the Spaceworld system. The Slave can communicate readily with Blake, while Zen, at the end of its life, reverts to an alien language: the Liberator has triangular/hexagonal geometry, and Spaceworld has, mostly, square interior and sevenfold exterior geometry.

Shadow  
How did general knowledge of the connection between the Federation high authorities and the Terra Nostra change things?  
What became of the moondiscs? (Cally would argue the case for their protection – and Avon would argue that as Blake wished to help the Decimas, he should help the moondiscs.)  
What became of Bek?  
Did the alien invading entity try again?

Horizon  
The connection (if any) between the discovery of Silmarno/Horizon and the development of Star One (in whatever aspect) – for example being conveniently on the journey to the latter's location.  
Was the magnetic barrier a variant on the minefield? (The Federation is exploring various options of mechanical defence.)

Pressure Point  
Information about Central Control’s non-functionality presumably spread: was there a general hunt for its replacement?  
Subsequent uses of ‘Central Control.’  
Who was Veron’s father?  
What happened to Veron?  
To what extent did religion persist after the banning/destruction of places of worship? (The original action may have been associated with the destruction of formal religious hierarchies, as potential focuses of opposition. The group sent to Cygnus Alpha understood what the term God meant, as did Vila the term Judgement Day, and it was the word ‘church’ that Gan was unfamiliar with, while Soolin in Assassin is familiar with religion and its edicts.)

Trial  
Bercol and Rontane were not in court when Blake hit: their subsequent histories if they survived.  
How was the attack on Space Command treated in the media (internal Federation military as well as generally)?  
Blake is twice seen drinking alone (here and Star One): any significance?  
How was the nickname Starkiller acquired?  
At what point did Blake start researching Central Control’s successor?  
What became of Travis’ mutoids?

Killer  
Why was the disease method set up? Were there any other examples?  
Was the medical information acquired by Blake transmitted more generally?  
What did Cally pick up – she refers to ‘they.’

Hostage  
How did Travis learn about Orac’s capacities?  
What did Cally pick up, but not tell Jenna?  
Why did Avon feel responsible, and what was the ‘one reason’ mentioned.  
Alcohol and the upper echelons of the Federation.  
Joban’s message.  
Why were the crimmos not sent to Cygnus Alpha or equivalents/given limiters? (Possibility - the Federation differentiated between 'potential colonisers' and 'actual violent criminals')  
The subsequent development of Exbar, and what became of Ushton and Inga. Did Blake make contact again?

Countdown  
What became of Del Grant – and what did he learn of his sister’s fate.  
How Provine’s connection to Central Control was discovered, and how he learnt about Star One as a name.

Voice from the Past  
The system of tone controls – as used on Blake (and elsewhere). Was there an attempt to use it afterwards (as the authorities would not be aware of its removal)?  
The Governors’ Conference – when held, and effects of Servalan’s intervention.  
Did Orac scan the information in the case – and what did it do with it?  
The real Shivan.

Gambit  
What happened on the Bari.  
The subsequent political and other activities of Krantor/Freedom City.  
To what extent did Servalan and Krantor attempt to carry out their threats?  
The journeys of the Klute after his defeat.  
What became of Dochelli.  
Who were the Trantanians?  
Various other characters get to Freedom City – eg Carnell, Belkov, Verlis – and meet up with Krantor. What happens next – or when they realise they have a common enemy?

The Keeper  
How did the locals on Goth learn Federation Standard/come to have an interaction with the space-going community? (As with Silmarno there is probably a correlation between “elite” and “speaking Federation Standard” as well as local languages, though people like the Fool might have been taught locally, so they could gather information unobserved).  
How Travis discovered that the old Charl had the brain print.  
If Kline survived, what became of him.

Star One  
The problems with Star One would have taken some time to emerge – accidental by product of the takeover, or intentional, and at what point did it become evident that the problems were not just ‘usual computer faults’ but a sign of something serious?

What were the other functions of the bases on Star One, and what did various sections of Federation society know about it. Were the main computers, the minefield centre (and, possibly, Intergalactic Observatory and Intergalactic Service Station) etc operated from the same centre, or geographically spread (as the lights might indicated).  
Were the staff of the base(s) able to communicate in the context of areas other than the former Central Control?  
How did the alien invaders get round to the base to infiltrate it?  
The Federation authorities/Servalan would not actually know of Travis’s death – only assume it.

Aftermath  
The Mellanbys were selling their products. Who bought them?   
Who were Dayna’s tutors (apart from Justin)?  
Why did Hal Mellanby think it better for her that Servalan did not remember him?  
What happened to Jenna and Blake?  
How did the Federation survive after losing so much of its fleet? What compromises were made?  
Servalan’s evasion of the Sarrans and retrieval of a ship – which only has power to take her to Dustworld. (Possibly that of the two soldiers seen killed early in the episode.)  
What did Tarrant do between leaving the FSA and involvement in the Intergalactic War/linking up or learning about with Klegg and co.

Powerplay  
There would be no official confirmation of Klegg’s group’s death. Were they what Tarrant claimed them to be?  
Knowledge of the Chengans’ activities would spread – what would happen to them?

Volcano  
The search for Blake up to this episode.  
Why was such a peculiar set up in existence on the planet?  
Would cultural reinforcement (“we work together harmoniously”) of the policy, with means of exiling those unsuited to it work better than just mental manipulation?

Dawn of the Gods  
The fate of the Thaarn.  
Was there extraction of the herculaneum from the Liberator? (Surface damage to the ship might make it easier for the cloud in ‘Terminal’ to have an effect – breaking the protective coating.) 

Harvest of Kairos  
What Kairopan was actually used for.  
Was Tarrant on a training flight (there would be reinforcements should he prove not up to the job)?  
Why did Jarvik step down?  
What did the other characters see in the Sopron – and how could it be used?

City at the Edge of the World  
Bayban’s fate would be unrecorded.  
Was Homeworld subsequently sought for (as it had the relevant crystals).  
Were there caches of information elsewhere on the originating planet?

Children of Auron  
The handling of quarantine on the planet, and what information other Auron offworlders received.  
Were there any communities on Auron not affected by the bug? (Geographical separation preventing the disease from being transferred.)  
What became of the new Auron community?

Rumours of Death  
The rebel takeover referred to by Shrinker.  
Servalan’s earlier imprisonment, referred to by Tarrant.  
What became of those invited to the dinner.  
Did any of the rebels escape the forces called in?   
Was Veron involved?  
What else was Anna Grant etc involved in?  
What did Anna’s group of rebels think she was up to.

Sarcophagus  
How did the Alien know it was so far home?  
Were there others like it?

Ultraworld  
The gaps in the Ultraworld’s knowledge – and why they destroyed the evidence of their acquisitions, rather than sending out emissaries.  
Other equivalents? (Possibly less destructive in their acquisition of information.)  
The Liberator has ‘a brain’ on first encounter as does Ultraworld – any connection?  
What did Orac get out of contact?

Moloch  
Events on Sardos, before and after the encounter.  
Did those on the Liberator acquire any of the replicators for their own use?

Deathwatch  
Vinni’s rise in the Vandor system.  
Subsequent developments between Teal and Vandor, and their relations with the Federation.  
Various other persons get co-opted into the set up.

Terminal  
Why was the cloud in existence, its relationship to the planet, and why was the Liberator so badly affected?  
The movement of Terminal to its present location, and who knew about it.  
The Federation would not know of the Liberator’s demise.

Rescue  
What proportion of Terminal was affected by the seismic activity.  
Cally’s death would not be known (even Dorian was not aware of it).  
How Dorian knew about events on Terminal.  
How Dorian financed his activities (and what proportion of his revenues/scams/whatever were taken over by the newcomers).  
What happened to the cave.  
There are few Slave-centric stories – or even ones where it plays a significant role.  
Soolin’s backhistory.

Power  
Were the Hommiks and Seska affected by the cave?  
What did Soolin do during this episode?  
What became of the locals’ technology?

Traitor  
How did Servalan survive: and how she became Commissioner Sleer?  
What happened on Geddon.  
Why was Servalan killing all those who knew of her previous position – rather than exploiting their greed.  
How generally was Pylene 50 used: what equivalents were there, and how long were any used.  
Spread of information transmission about the Pylene 50 antidote.  
The Scalarians appear to have a reputation for industrial espionage: what else do they do?

Stardrive  
How Plaxton ended up with the Space Rats.  
What became of the surviving Space Rats.  
What happened to Napier.  
Were there other Space Rats elsewhere?

Animals  
The exact fate of Justin’s fellow scientists.  
What became of the creatures after they were left alone.

Headhunter  
What happened to Muller’s project without him.  
Nobody else would know what happened to the robot (or whether its limiter had been attached).

Assassin  
Verlis, the slave-buyers, and the two thousand vems.  
Servalan would not be quite certain of Soolin’s fate (or, possibly, of Cancer’s) for some time.  
What became of Cancer’s ship?

Games  
The fates of Belkov and Gerren.  
What happened to the component of Gambit that was acquired.

Sand  
Was all the sand destroyed by Servalan’s cube of water?  
Her report on her return.  
What would have happened if Tarrant had remained on the ship and Vila gone down?

Gold  
The subsequent history of the Space Princess.  
What became of the demonetised notes? (Servalan’s scam could be her undoing – Orac/Avon could suggest to the Federation accounts department that a thorough audit be done of her finances.)

Orbit  
Why was the base set up on Malodaar, and why were Egrorian and Pinder there in the first place?  
Servalan might not be certain of Vila’s fate.  
An explanation of Vila and Avon’s uncharacteristic behaviour.  
Constructing the replica Orac – and were others made?

Warlord  
What became of the other warlords – especially when they had carved up Zukan’s territories: did they continue with the Pylene 50 project? Or did they continue regional expansion?  
At what point would it become evident that Zukan and Zeeona were dead?  
What happened on Betafarl after the events shown.  
Servalan and Zukan’s earlier meetings.  
Would Servalan have actually learnt of the group being on Xenon?

Blake  
When did Avon decide to abandon Xenon base – before or after the conference?  
And when did he learn about Blake’s actual location?  
What exactly was Blake involved in – and what did the ‘most of it didn’t happen on Earth’ actually consist of?  
Who was in charge of the blockade, and what was its function?  
The history (and, if surviving, PGP fate) of Blake’s new associates. How would Blake's plans and his army be linked with Avon’s plans (which appears to include collect useful contacts) in PGP events.  
What happened to Jenna: as Blake said, cover story, or could she have used an escape pod, leaving Blake to assume her death.  
Tando and Arlen: previous histories, and what became of the latter.  
Who was the representative of the Federation High Council?  
Was Arlen involved in something more complex than she says - and what did she tell Deva about Blake?  
If Servalan #is# involved, how did she get to know that there was something interesting on GP? 

What became of Orac?  
Who was the incoming Commissioner (Servalan is not the only possibility)?

PGPs  
While ‘anything goes’ some areas are less developed than others.

If the rebels do take over – how do they deal with being figures in the administration?  
How do the rebels manage to govern (as they do not have administrative experience)?  
What happens to the diehards of the old regime – those who cannot change because they believe in what it represents, or because they served it too well.  
Other regional groupings and the end of the old regime.  
How far do the warlords extend – and how much influence can regional groupings and independent planets gain or manipulate the weakened/transformed Federation?  
Memoirs and instant biographies.  
Sole survivor stories.  
How necessary is Avon to PGP stories (other than 'sole survivor')?

The remains of the Scorpio are found and Slave is revived - what story does it give?  
Orac 'wherever it is' is not retrieved and decides to find out what happened to its companions/carry out its programming for when such opportunities arises.

A number of years after: how the characters in the series are assessed: this may not be strictly ‘Federation – official line’ and successful rebels – glorious part of our history’ (depending upon who is doing the assessment).  
Information found in the files – which may be incomplete/distorted. This may lead to a ‘historical mystery’ type investigation.

There were various attempts at an 'official follow on' to the series with Avon in exile/retirement and being induced to get involved in rebel affairs again (ending with his death).  
What possibilities would there be with this and similar scenarios for other characters?  
One of the characters, now in retirement, is contacted by a young person claiming to be the child of Blake/another character and asking what happened to them.


End file.
